


Inane and Charming

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Always a girl nolan patrick, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Girl!Nolan Patrick, Nolan Patrick is too beautiful for words, Pegging, Rule 63, Smut, girls in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Travis Konecny tries not to see women as sex objects, even when the woman in question is his brand new teammate, the sexiest woman alive, Nolan Patrick. That is, until he finds out that Nolan likes to top guys in bed - then he's completely lost on her.Not beta'd. Any mistakes are mine alone. Many thanks to team hockeyrpf for answering my questions of boobs vs breasts vs tiddies (hell no).Some commenters have expressed opinions that some characters in this fic come across as bi phobic so tread carefully if that might be an issue to you
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	Inane and Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written rule 63 before, I also very rarely write explicit smut. It's hard. So yeah, this was a learning curve for me.

Travis Konecny prides himself on not being a douche to women. Alright, this is mostly because he loves his grandma, and he’s terrified of his mom – if he was one of those guys who got outed on deadspin for being an asshole to a girl, he know’s he’s not too old for his mom to take a switch to him and she would. As such, he tries not to think about his new teammate as anything but that, a new teammate. There have been women in the NHL for nearly a decade, but there are still only a handful drafted each year, and the number of those who make it past prospect camp are lower still – so it is exciting, because Travis figures the women in the NHL must be better than the best, and they’re going to have one on their team.

Of course, there are mentions on the group chat about other good reasons for having a woman on the team, but G shuts that down pretty fast, and Travis never takes part anyway. Still, he’d had an imagine in his mind of the kind of girl he’d thought would play ice hockey, and when Nol Patrick walks into the locker room, all 6 foot 2 of her, most of which seems to be legs, topped off with cheekbones that could cut diamond and the sexiest fucking undercut Travis has ever seen, he has to remind himself exactly what his mother would do to him if he considered this beautiful woman to be nothing more than eye candy.

“Hey,” he grins at her as she puts her bag down in the stall next to his, “I’m Travis,” he frowns slightly, “One of the Travises,”

She gives no response except to turn her beautiful resting bitch face on him and raise a perfect eyebrow.

“I’m the Konecny Travis,” he carries on, “TK usually, or just Teeks, or whatever.”

She frowns slightly.

“I’m guessing you’re Patrick, heard good things about your speed.”

The resting bitch face doesn’t move, but there’s almost a quirk of a smile at the corner of her mouth, “Patty usually.”

“Cool,” Travis grins again, “I can’t wait to get out on the ice man,” he frowns slightly at himself, “Is it offensive if I call you man?”

Patty shrugs, “Nope.”

“That’s awesome man, because honestly I say it every other word, what about bud or dude?” He pauses to think for a second, “Fuck, I had never thought about how many friend words are so fucking gendered, that must suck balls.”

She quirks an eyebrow again, “Don’t call me a bitchy cunt and we’ll be fine.”

Travis grins, “Noted.” He pauses for just half a second, to wonder if chirping a girl is a ok, but she’s not supposed to be a girl, she’s supposed to be a teammate, so he goes for it anyway, “I mean, I can see why people would, what with the whole…” he just gestures towards her face.

He wonders for a brief moment if he’s missed the mark completely, because at least one of his teammates is staring at him like he’s about to burst into flames, but there’s a twitch at the corner of Nolan’s mouth, and it’s not a smile, but it’s a damn sight closer to a smile than anything else her face has done since she walked in.

“I’m beginning to see why so many people on the ice want to punch you,” she smirks at him, “Do you ever shut up?”

“We’re still looking for TK’s mute button,” Giroux adds sadly from across the locker room.

“Seriously,” Sanny adds, “He got knocked damn near unconscious last year and he was still fucking talking.”

“Hey,” Travis glares at Other Travis, “I’m a fucking delight bud and you know it.” He shoves his feet into his skates, lacing them tightly. “You’ll learn,” he turns to his new stall buddy, “I am like peak company, and the babble, it’s inane and charming.”

“I don’t think inane is a good thing.” Nolan stares at him, but then when he straightens up she throws her leg up, dumping her skate in her lap. “Like, talk or whatever but lace my skates while you do it.”

Travis frowns at her, “Too good to lace your own skates?”

Nolan skates her head, before mumbling, “Too dyslexic.”

“Oh,” Travis frowned, “Dude I thought that was just reading and shit, like I didn’t know it made other stuff not possible.”

Nolan shrugs, “Just like, knots mostly.”

“How do you fish?” It’s probably weird that that’s the first thing out of Travis’ mouth, but hey, he has priorities.

Nolan smirks at him, “With a spear.”

“Dude,” Travis eyes widen, shoving her now tied skate down to the floor and making grabby hands for the other boot, “You can fish with a spear? That is like the most hardcore thing I’ve ever heard.”

Sanny snorts from the other side of the room, “I’m pretty sure Teeks just fell in love,” he laughs.

Nolan and Travis flip him matching middle fingers, and then fist bump after it.

Travis Konecny prides himself on seeing women as more than just sex objects, so no, he hasn’t just fallen in love – he does want to think however that this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

\---

Nolan is the most tight lipped person Travis has ever met, which just has the result of Travis wanting to learn everything possible about her. He keeps a mental list, and after day 1 he knows the following things

  * Nolan is dyslexic
  * Nolan has the best resting bitch face Travis has ever seen
  * Nolan is dry as fuck, and makes Travis want to piss himself with laughter
  * Nolan is sick as fuck on the ice.
  * Beyond sick on the ice. If Nolan was a dude she would have been a first overall pick for sure.



Travis’ favourite thing about Nolan he learns on day three. Nolan has the most beautiful smile the world has ever seen. It also teaches Travis something about himself. Travis will do anything to make Nolan smile.

The first night out after a win, Travis learns something new about Nolan. Girl’s got game. Nolan has got serious game. She walks into the bar with the rest of them, downs the first shot that is put in front of her, and then there’s a cute blonde at the bar glancing towards their table.

“Shotgun,” Nolan inclines her head towards the cute chick.

“Dude!” Sanny widens his eyes across from the other side of the table, “You can’t do that…”

“Because you want in?” Nolan scoffs, “Dude, she’s way out of your league.”

“No…” Sanny stares at her like she’s insane, “It’s like, degrading to shotgun women.”

Nolan snorts, “I think I’m like exempt from that,” she stands, “And I’m gonna go get laid.”

Travis is curious, and kind of boggled, so he keeps a subtle eye on his watch, it takes Nolan exactly 7 minutes and 40 seconds from walking up to the cute petite blonde to walking out of the bar with her arm around her waist.

\---

“Dude,” Travis can’t stop himself when she walks into the locker room next morning, “You have mad game.”

Nolan shrugs, “I mean, picking up chicks is easy.” She smirks at him, “It’s not my fault you guys suck at it.”

“So you’re queer then?” Sanny asks her bodly.

Nolan shrugs, “Pan.” Is all she provides.

“Dude!” Travis can’t help it, “Team Pan Unite,” he holds out his fist for a fistbump.

“Probably not the smoothest way to come out there Teeks,” Nolan fist bumps him none-the-less.

Travis shrugs, “I’m not in.” He tries not to glance around the locker room, he wasn’t technically out to his teammates, but he’d been so distracted by having something in common with Nolan he hadn’t completely thought it through.

“Can we stop talking about our sexuality please.” Giroux sighs, “It’s time we were heading onto the ice.”

“What does pan even mean?” Ghosti happily ignores their captain.

“Like, not giving a fuck about gender,” Travis answers as he laces up Patty’s skate, “Like people are sexy, not gender.”

“Isn’t that bi?”

Nolan rolls her eyes, “Bisexual is about being attracted to more than one gender, pan is recognising that gender is fucking bullshit and people are sexy, not whatever. "

“The lady speaks,” Travis reaches for her other skate, “Plus, it’s more like, all encompassing than bi, not all bi people are attracted to all genders." 

“Exactly,” Nolan holds her fist out for another fist bump, “Team Pan unite.” she echoes Travis. 

Travis can’t help but grin as they fist bump for the second time that day.

\---

It’s a month into the season when Travis notices that Nolan only picks up girls when they’re on nights out with the team. Because he’s Travis, he doesn’t wonder about it, he just asks her.

She looks at him like he’s an idiot, which ok, is her usual facial expression when she looks at him, “You guys are the biggest cock block ever.”

“Really?” Sanny asks, “Like, I can’t see you having problems.”

Nolan shrugs, “Would you approach a chick who was sat at a table with 20 other guys?”

“So it’s totally because of us,” Travis confirms, “Because I’d figured as much.”

“You don’t pick up guys on team nights out either.” Nolan glares at him, like he’s at fault for that.

“Yeah, because unlike you, I have to worry about random strangers outing me to the media,” It’s no secret that Patty hooks up with girls, if anything it makes the fans like her more, which as far as Travis sees it is just plain unfair.

“So really,” Nolan smirks at him, “You weren’t worried about me not enjoying myself, you want to live vicariously through me picking up random guys in bars.”

“Fuck off.” Travis gives her a face wash for her troubles.

Still, it seems to boost her confidence a little bit, because a few nights later, they’re on the road, and he sees her whispering in the ear of a hot guy at the bar – she leaves with him in less than 4 minutes, and Travis is beyond jealous.

It’s not that Travis doesn’t pick up on nights out, he picks up maybe half the time, which to be honest, isn’t bad odds for a guy with his face, Nolan on the other hand invariably walks out of the bar with her arm around at least one person, if not two. Travis is kind of in awe – he’s also yet to see her strike out, which either she’s got some kind of sixth sense for the kind of person who wants to take home a gorgeous leggy hockey player, or just everyone on the planet wants to take home a gorgeous leggy hockey player – Travis is betting on it being the latter.

It’s why Vancouver comes as such a surprise. They’re at a bar after a win, and Nolan is chatting up a guy at the bar – he’s not her usual type, wearing a suit and tie, instead of the frat boy look that she tends to go for. Travis always keeps half an eye on her, he thinks most of them do, perhaps a little bit more than they do for each other, they’re quite protective of her. That means when she whispers something in this guys ear and he responds by shoving her forcefully back with both hands, it’s barely a blink of an eye before he finds himself surrounded by hockey players.

“Fucking freak,” douchebag spits towards Nolan,

Of course Gudas is there, stepping in front of the guy without a backwards glance towards Nolan, “Is having problem with my teammate?” He’s standing intimidatingly close.

“It’s fine guys,” Nolan sounds almost bored, “Just ignore him,”

Radko is still staring down the douche, “I think if he want to shove someone around, he can step outside with me.”

Giroux has a hand on his shoulder, “We don’t need the press Gud,” he says softly, “If Patty says she’s ok, she’s ok.”

Travis has a hand on Nolan’s elbow, he’s not even glanced towards the douchebag, “Get you a drink Pats?”

Patty’s mouth twitches in her closest approximation of a smile, “Hundo,” she mimics Travis.

A few minutes later, douchebag and his friends have decided that rather than dealing with 200lbs of angry Czech they’d find somewhere else to drink, and Nolan is ensconced in over protective hockey players back at the table with them.

“You guys didn’t have to,” She mumbles into her beer.

“Dude,” Laughts looks over her like she’s insane, “You’re like our little sister, no guy gets to push you around.”

“What did you say to him anyway?” Sanny asks,

Nolan shrugs and mutters something utterly unintelligible.

“And again, in English?” Travis nudges her with an elbow,

“Y’know, just, making sure we were on the same page, and that.” She waves her hand vaguely. “Y’know, making sure we were, talking about the same thing.”

“And he freaked out?” Giroux frowns, “Like, was he high?”

Nolan shakes her head, “Some guys do, when you ask that kind of thing.” She shrugs, “It’s no biggy, usually guys are either chill or whatever, or just like, not into it, or whatever.”

“Not into what.” Sanny’s staring at her across the table, “Like, what did you actually say to him.”

Nolan shrugs, her cheeks bright red, “Just asked if he wanted to top or bottom?”

Travis chokes on his beer.

“You ask everyone that?” Sanny stares at her like she’s insane, “Like, dudes and all?”

Nolan shrugs, “I’m equal opportunities.” She’s got half a smirk, “And like, most guys are just like, oh, I’m not into that…. And then occasionally you meet a guy who really is.” That turns the smirk into an actual smile, “So like, worth it or whatever.”

Sanny sits back in his chair, “I’m shook,” he mutters.

“I’m confused,” Andy McDonald is looking over at Nolan like he’s seriously misunderstood something.

Giroux leans over and whispers in his ear.

“But you’re….” he waves a hand at her.

Nolan shrugs, “Like, it’s why I ask before leaving the bar, because I don’t carry the equipment with me like you fuckers do – so it means we have to go back to mine.” She frowns briefly, “Or like, the hotel or whatever.”

Travis wonders briefly if the way he’s white knuckling his beer bottle is visible in the dim light of the bar. He sure as fuck hopes not, but the idea that Nolan not only at least owns a strap on, but also knows exactly how to use one, and more than that, brings it with her on fucking roadies, that’s making his pulse race, and he thinks if he didn’t keep a tight grip on his beer the guys will definitely notice his hands shaking.

He makes appropriate grunting noises throughout the rest of the evening, but he doesn’t really follow the conversation, his mind keeps going back to Nolan. Every time it does, he stops himself, because that is not bros, and that is not being respectful of women or whatever, but every time she presses up against his side, he can’t stop himself thinking about her pressing hard silicone into his thigh.

“You chill Trav?” She asks softly in his ear, and fuck if Travis doesn’t have to work hard not to shiver at that.

“Yeah,” he looks down at his empty beer bottle that he’s still gripping like his life depends on it, “Not feeling it tonight, might head back to the hotel.”

“Ditto.” Nolan looks at him, “Wanna walk back together?”

Travis thinks about it for a moment, his hoodie is definitely long enough to hide his raging boner, which is only going to get worse walking out of a bar with Nolan at his side. He’s not an idiot, he knows she is so far out of his league, but he’s seen her walk out of enough bars with hookups on her arm, that he knows exactly where his mind will go. Still, he tries not to think with his dick, and Nolly is his friend, and she’s had a shitty night. “Sure.” He answers, regretting it instantly.

He keeps his hands shoved firmly in his pockets as they walk back to the hotel, it’s only a couple of blocks, and the air is fucking freezing. He wants to say something to Patty, like, ‘sorry that guy was a douche’ or ‘sorry you struck out’ or ‘if you really want to fuck someone please for the love of god pick me’, and that last one is why he keeps his mouth shut, because he doesn’t know what will come out if he opens it.

“Never heard you this quiet.” Nolan says softly, “Like, you aren’t freaking out because some guy was a douche right?”

Travis shakes his head, “Dude, if it’d ended in a fight you’d have fucking had him, I’ve seen you fight.”

Nolan grins at him, shoulder checking him softly. “So you’re ok?”

“Yeah.” Travis lies, “Peachy.”

The plane back home is easy, he sits next to Sanny claiming they need extra Travis time. Which is frankly ridiculous, they live in each other’s back pockets, and increasing Travis time is always a disaster, but sitting with his thigh pressed against Nolan’s thigh feels like it would be torture.

They don’t have skate that day, it’s just a travel day, so Travis has the afternoon to himself. He spends it trying not to think about the dildo in his bedside cabinet, he lasts until he’s eaten dinner. It doesn’t take him long to open his laptop and find his favourite pegging video, and yeah, that probably says way too much about him that he has a favourite. Still, as he works the toy inside of himself, gasping softly, it’s not the hot chick on the video he’s imagining, it’s Patty with her fucking perfect smirk, chirping him as she pushes inside of him, he comes harder than expected with a gasp of “Pats,” but the force of his orgasm is muted by the pit of shame and disgust in his stomach. Patty’s his friend – he’s not supposed to think about her like this.

The next morning, he gets dressed for skate as quickly as possible, and stands to go out on the ice before he’s tied Nolan’s skates.

“Hey,” She yells at him as he heads out onto the ice, “Teeks!” She points at her unlaced skates.

He shrugs, trying not to look back, he’s not sure he can cope with having his hands on her legs today, “Ask other Travis, I need to get out there.” He answers with a shrug. He ignores the looks his other teammates give him as he heads out onto the ice, hoping the glide as his blade cuts into the freshly Zamboni’d ice will calm him down.

Nolan catches him before he can leave after practise. “Have I pissed you off Trav?”

He can’t look at her, he came twice thinking about her face the night before, he doesn’t trust himself to look at it now. He just shakes his head. “Nah,” he forces a smile, “We’re good.”

It takes a few days before the rest of the team notice how he’s suddenly avoiding her, he knows he should act more normally around her, but honestly, he can’t work out how, every time he looks at her, he’s struck by how much he wants her, which he then instantly hates himself for.

Giroux pulls him to one side halfway through their homestand, “Have you and Patrick fallen out?”

Travis shakes his head, “Just me being weird,” he confesses. “I’ll fix it Cap.”

Claude rolls his eyes at him, “You’d better, you’re the only one who makes her smile, and she’s in a foul mood with you ignoring her.”

Travis feels even worse, he’s the worst friend in the entire world. Not only is he obsessing over his friend fucking him, which is like, the fucking pits, but she’s like his only female friend and he’s massively objectifying her. On top of that, he’s now making her feel bad by ignoring her, and probably making her think she’s fucked up. He needs to fix this, and he has no idea how.

Fortunately for him, Nolan is a bigger person than him. She’s also a little bit crazy, which is why she locks him in one of the lockers in the equipment room with her and shoves the key down her bra, which Travis is never going to try and get.

“What the fuck is wrong Konecny?”

Travis groans, hiding his face in his hands, he slides down the wall, grateful for the semi-dark so Nolan won’t be able to see the shame on his face. “You should probably just stop being friends with me.” He shrugs, “Like, I’m an ass.”

“I know you’re an ass.” She slides down the wall beside him, “Dude, it’s like why we’re friends. Also you listen to me talk about fish way more than anyone else would.”

Travis can’t help but grin at her, “I’m still not over the spear fishing thing bud.”

She smiles, not her usual smile, the one which means TK has made her laugh, no, this is a quieter smile, a shyer smiler. “So you don’t hate me then.”

“Fuck Patty,” Travis sighs, “I don’t hate you, if anything I hate me quite a lot right now, but I definitely don’t hate you.”

She just raises an eyebrow, and Travis knows he has to come clean.

“I’m being weird, because I have, like…” he gestures towards his crotch, “Feelings about you. And it’s not cool, and I know it’s a total dick move, but whatever. I’m trying to sort it.”

Nolan snorts, “Since when?”

Travis flushes a deep dark red, “Since you mentioned that you like topping,” he admits, mostly to his shoes to be honest, because there is no way he can look at Patty’s face right now, “Honestly, girls topping is like my fucking kryptonite man, and it’s the hottest thing in the world, and you brought it up and now I can’t stop thinking about it.” He groans, “I know it’s on me, and I’m a total douchenugget, and like, if you want to punch me in the face or whatever it’s totally deserved.” He stops, because he can feel Patty shaking beside him, and when he glances over, she’s fucking laughing at him.

“Dude,” She grins at him, “If you wanted me to fuck you, you could have just asked.”

Travis is briefly worried for a moment that he might die right there and then, because he honestly feels his heart stop in his chest. “Say what?”

“Like, if you want to hook up or whatever, that’s chill dude.” Patty shrugs. “You may have noticed, but I kind of fucking like sex.”

Travis snorts, “Fucking like fucking.” He corrects with a grin. There’s a brief moment of quiet, and then he glances shyly up at Patty, “For reals though?”

Patty just smirks down at him “Got plans tonight?”

“We’ve got a fucking game tonight bud.”

“Oh, well,” she shrugs, “Like, travel day tomorrow or whatevs, come to my hotel room.”

“You’re serious about this?” Travis wonders for half a moment if she’s just chirping him.

Nolan rolls her eyes, “Let’s get out of here Teeks, you can stop being weird, we’ll play some fucking sweet hockey, and tomorrow, I’ll fuck your brains out. Chill?”

Travis swallows, readjusting himself as he stands, “Hundo,” he manages to squeak out.

Nolan’s a fucking dick for a girl though, so she reaches out and ruffles his hair, “Peachy.”

They win against Detroit, which is always nice, and Travis sleeps soundly for the first time in a fortnight, at least he doesn’t feel guilty anymore. He’s still not sure it’s the best idea however, and when they’re settled on the plane after practise the next day, sliding into his usual place beside Patty.

“You’re sure this isn’t a shitty idea?” He asks her, when they’re in the air, voice low enough that he’s confident they won’t be overheard.

Nolan shrugs, “like, no, but I’m 90% confident.”

“It’s not gonna like, ruin our friendship?”

“Ok,” Nolan shifts in her seat, “First of all, you being a fucking prissy dick nearly ruined our friendship, and secondly – since when has awesome sex ruined anything?”

Travis cocks an eyebrow at her, “Like, you’re confident it’s going to be awesome then?”

Nolan shrugs, before grinning smugly at him, “It’s always awesome when I top.”

Travis blushes, he knows his semi will be visible the way he’s sat, and shifting in his seat under Patty’s gaze just makes him more fucking turned on.

Patty on the other hand just snorts at him, “Chill dude, real chill.” She whispers.

\---

Travis has no idea how he makes it through team dinner, honestly, he’s not even sure what he says to Sanny as to why he’s hanging out in Patty’s room that night not theirs. The one blessing is that as the only girl on the team, she always gets her own room.

When he gets there, Nolan is lounging on the bed, she’s still wearing the hoody and leggings that she traveled in, but honestly, she looks hot in anything.

“So,” Patty grins at him, “You got a plan for this?”

Travis swallows hard, “Nope,” he’s leaning against the wall, trying to look chill, but he knows he doesn’t. “Pats, I’m cool with whatever you want.”

“Come here then,” Patty smirks.

Travis has never felt less chill in his life as he walks towards her, but he forgets that he’s currently in the room with Nolan Patrick, who is the queen of chill. She reaches out, taking her his hands out of his pockets, and takes them in hers. “Come kiss me Teeks,” she mutters.

Travis lets her pull him in between her legs, and then he’s staring down at her impossibly red lips, and he can’t stop himself leaning forward and capturing them in a kiss.

Patty slides her arms around Travis’ neck and pulls him down on top of her.

“Fuck,” Travis swears against her, falling and trying to catch himself awkwardly, one hand either side of her head.

Patty snorts, “You’re a disaster Teeks,” she shoves one shoulder so he’s lying on the bed. “Just fucking lie there.”

Travis can’t help but blush as Patty throws her leg over him, straddling him. “Fuck Pats,” he whispers softly, “You’re fucking hot.”

She grins, and leaning down nips lightly at his lower lip, before flicking her tongue into his mouth.

Travis moans, letting his fingers slide underneath her hoodie and skate along the soft skin at her waist, tracing his fingers along her hipbones.

Patty sits up, the weight of her pressing down on Travis’ rock hard dick, and he can’t help but buck up into her. “Shhh,” she presses a finger to his lips, “You’re gonna need to be so much more patient than that Teeks.” She crosses her arms at her waist, tugging her sweatshirt and her t-shirt over her head in one smooth movement, revealing her naked torso.

“Fuck,” Travis whimpers, letting his hands slide up to skate across her ribcage, “Have you not been wearing a bra this whole time.”

Nolan shrugs, “Why would I, it’s a travel day?” She leans back down over him, hot breath against his jaw she nips lightly just below his ear. “You good to make me come before I fuck you Trav?”

Travis can’t control himself, his hips rolling back up into her a second time, “Fuck Pats, I’ll do whatever the fuck you want.” He knows he’s sounding desperate, but it just seems to amuse Patty.

“Good,” She sits back up with a smirk, climbing off him, “Then get naked.”

Travis takes off his clothes several times a day, but he doesn’t think he’s ever done it faster than he does in that moment, because there is nothing more that he wants than Nolan’s smooth soft skin pressed against him.

When she climbs back on top of him, naked, crawling over him, he can’t help but moan.

“You’re funny Teeks,” she grins at him, before leaning over him to kiss him against, hotter, harder this time, her hair falling around the two of them.

Travis lets his hand creep up, his knuckles brushing against the underside of one perfectly smooth breast, skating underneath her nipple, millimetres from it.

Nolan leans to whisper in his ear, “Good boy,” she smirks, her teeth grazing against his earlobe. “I’m going to put it in your mouth.”

Travis whimpers slightly as she crawls further up the bed, until her swaying tits are above him, he tries to reach up to capture one rosy pink bud in his mouth but her hand are on his shoulders, pinning him down and his hips thrust up uselessly into the air.

“Patience Trav,” she grins down at him, “We’ve got all night.”

“Patty,” he whimpers softly, “Please.”

That has her leaning forward, her nipple grazing against his lips, and Travis can’t help but flick his tongue out before he sucks it into his mouth. It’s hard already, and Travis grips it lightly with his teeth and is rewarded by a whimper from Nolan. He grins up at her, nipple held lightly between his teeth.

“Other one,” she whispers breathlessly, and as he releases her she guides her other nipples into his mouth for him to suck and nibble on.

Travis lets his hands skate to her waist, gripping tightly on her hips, he’s never been in bed with a woman who’s been so much in control of him, but he is fucking loving it.

“I want to sit on your face Teeks,” Nolan threads her hands in his hair, forcing her nipple further into his mouth.

Travis can’t answer, but he whines as enthusiastically as he can. It seems to be enough, because Nolan pulls away and is crawling up again until her thighs are bracketing his head.

Travis can smell her, she’s dripping wet already, and as soon as she’s within reach he sticks out his tongue to flicker against the hood of her clit, tasting the tang of her. He reaches up, grabbing onto her hips to guide her closer, so he can wrap his lips around her clit, sucking softly. Before long, Nolan is rubbing herself on his face, her hands cupping her own tits, rubbing her nipples between her fingertips. “Finger me,” she orders, her voice quiet and breathless.

It’s awkward, but Travis manages to wriggle a hand up near his mouth to slide two fingers inside her, they go easily, and he can’t move them much, but it’s clearly enough because the pants from Patty get faster and harder, and Travis can hear her whispering “Fuck fuck fuck,” above him.

He sucks harder, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clit and is rewarded with her shuddering and clenching around his fingers before she comes, his fingers dripping with it.

“Fuck Trav,” she mutters when she’s finished riding her climax on his fingers, “Not bad.”

Travis grins at her as she climbs off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, knowing that his goatee is visibly glistening from her.

She leans down, and kisses him, her tongue diving into his mouth, desperate to taste herself on him, “Now it’s your turn,” she whispers against his mouth.

Travis can’t help but whimper and buck up against her, “Please,” he bites at her lips.

“You did good Trav,” she reaches down the side of the bed, and grabs a bottle of lube out of her bag, “I’m gonna open you up now, ok?”

Travis nods, spreading his legs for her.

“If I suck your cock while I do it are you gonna come?” She grins at him.

“I’ll let you know if I get close?” He can’t promise he won’t, but fuck if that doesn’t sound good.

The second her beautiful lips close around the head of his cock and one slender slick finger slides inside him his mind goes blank. He knows he’s not sexy, whimpering and writhing as Nolan slides her fingers inside of him, scissoring him open.

“Fuck Patty, close.” He manages to breathe out, part of him doesn’t want to stop, part of him can’t imagine coming in a better way than this, but a bigger part of him doesn’t want to let Patty down.

“Good.” She grins at him, pulling off his cock, sliding a third finger inside him, “Now, tell me what you prefer, thick or long?”

Travis whimpers, “I get to choose?”

Nolan pulls her fingers out of him, wiping them on the sheets, she goes to pull on the harness for her strap-on. “I thought I’d bring you a selection.” She grabs three dildos out of her back and throws them at him.

From anyone else, Travis thinks having three dildos literally thrown at his head would be a mood killer, but it’s so perfectly Patty that it startles a laugh out of him. “This one.” He throws one back to her, it’s not the thickest of the three, but he’s feeling impatient.

Patty catches it, and fastens it to the harness in one smooth movement, before crawling back on top of him. “Grab a pillow,” she orders.

Travis scrambles to get a pillow under his hips, and then she’s there, the unrelenting feel of the dildo pressing against his entrance. He presses his feet flat onto the bed, tilting his hips up so Nolan can push inside of him. He whimpers softly at the intrusion, but then it’s slick and smooth pushing into him and brushing up against his prostate.

“Holy fuck,” Travis looks up at his beautiful teammate, all soft smooth skin and sharp cheekbones, the beautiful blush of her cheeks, the way she bites her rosy red lips in concentration, aiming for his prostate on every stroke. It’s better than he could ever have imagined it.

“Ugh,” Patty leans it and kisses him fiercely, “You’re fucking hot Teeks.”

That makes him shudder, whimpering under her, “You’re perfect,” he reaches up and cards his hands through her hair, running his fingers against the short soft hair of her undercut, “So, fucking, perfect.” He’s gasping on every stroke now.

“Christ Teeks,” Nolan leans down, biting into the meat of his shoulder, “Fuck, you’re so fucking…” she trails off, sliding her hands across his muscled chest, tweaking his nipples as she goes.

She gives up on talking, gives up on kissing him even as she thrusts into him again and again, lips so close that they’re breathing the same air, moaning against each other as she fucks him with all of the power of her muscled legs.

Travis can feel himself getting closer, and Patty must notice it, because she slows for a second, “Hey Teeks,” she whispers in his ear, “You want to come with me in you, or with you in me?”

“Fuck,” Travis whimpers, “I can’t….”

“Dealers choice?” Nolan smirks at him, “Because I pick both.”

Travis stutters and then moans as Nolan pulls out of him, strap on bobbing in the air between them. “Two secs bud,” she places a soft hand on his stomach.

She unclips the strap on, and slides it back inside of him, using her hand to thrust it upwards so it hits his prostate. “Keep hold of that for me,” she grins at him, before leaning down into her bag to grab a condom. Before Travis can register what she’s doing, she’s rolled the condom down over him, before swinging her leg over him so she’s facing away from him.

“Hold still,” Nolan looks back over her shoulder, “Just let me…” and then without anything else she’s sliding down onto him, and Travis is fisting his hands in the sheets overwhelmed by the sheer tight heat of her. Then, she leans forward, and with one casual hand begins to thrust the dildo into him.

Travis isn’t ashamed, he fucking screams. He doesn’t last more than a minute but it’s the best fucking minute of his life, with Nolan bouncing up and down on his cock and thrusting the dildo into his prostate with the same exact rhythm. When he comes, his world turns white and for a second there’s absolute nothingness.

He comes to, with Nolan climbing off of him, she leaves the dildo sitting inside of him, something for which he’s incredibly grateful, but pulls the condom off, knotting it and throwing it in the trash.

“Fuck,” he whimpers as she collapses on top of him, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, “Patty you are a fucking goddess.”

She grins, and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “Not too shabby yourself Trav.”

They lie there for a few minutes, trading lazy kisses, until Nolan taps Travis lightly on the thigh, “Should get that out of you,” she reaches for the dildo.

Travis should be embarrassed by the whimper that escapes him as she slides it out of him, but he’s not, he’s far too blissed out to be embarrassed by anything.

Nolan just throws it lazily on the floor, “You staying here tonight bud?”

Travis shrugs, he should go back, because Sanny will have questions if he doesn’t, but he can’t be fucked to move. “You cool if I stay? Because the guys will assume…”

Nolan snorts, “I’m pretty sure the guys heard.” She grins at him, “You fucking screamed bud.”

“Fuck,” Travis scrubs his face with his hands, maybe he’s not too come drunk to feel embarrassed.

“It’s chill,” Nolan rubs her face against his neck, “We’re chill Teeks, I checked with G beforehand to see if he’d have a problem with it.”

“You did what?” Travis squeaks.

“I mean…” Nolan shrugs, “It seemed sensible.”

Travis lets out a snort of laughter, “Only you Pats,” he presses a kiss to the top of her head, “Only you.”

Nolan lets her arm slide around his waist resting her head on his shoulder, and reaches for the lights. For a moment, they lie there in silence, their breathing slowing down, sweat cooling on their skin.

“Would you be mad at me if I fell in love with you Pats?” Travis blurts out.

Nolan snorts, “That good?” She grins at him, she knows it was that good. “I mean, I don’t really do that kind of shit….” She pauses for a moment, and then lets herself snuggle closer into him, “But, y’know, if I did, I could probably do it with you.”

Travis lets out a huff of delight, his hands stroking her hair, “Gonna teach me how to spear fish Patty?”

“You can take me line fishing, tie my knots for me and shit.” She grins up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Go to sleep Teeksy.”

Travis grins, stealing another kiss, before settling down. He can feel sleep tugging at him, but he wants to stay awake just a little longer, he’s just had the best sex of his life, with the sexiest woman he knows, and she just happens to be his best friend – life doesn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic teeks is the inane, nolly is the charming ;)
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @princesstillyenna


End file.
